


And Nothing Will Come After

by Marianne_Dashwood



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: AKA, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Fake AH Crew, Fiona i love u pls step on me, Gen, I couldnt help myself, Original Statement (The Magnus Archives), Statement Fic, god i hope she doesn't read this cos it doesn't sound much like fiona at all, here take it the three people and the toaster who will actually like this crossover, tma fans there is literally no characters from tma here so don't go in expecting any, what happens when I read too much immortal fahc while listening to tma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianne_Dashwood/pseuds/Marianne_Dashwood
Summary: Statement 16020413: Statement of Fi̢o҉n҉a͠ ̴N̷̵o̷̢v̢͠a҉͝ regarding her continued employment by an American crime syndicate known only as the Fakes.
Comments: 31
Kudos: 44





	And Nothing Will Come After

**Author's Note:**

> In the future, when I say "this is the most self-indulgent thing I've ever written", print this out and hold it up in front of me, because this? this is the most self-indulgent thing I've ever written.
> 
> EDIT DEC 2020: This fic has been edited to remove you-know-who. It took me a while until I could stand to look at my fics with him in it, but I couldn't go into 2021 with his baggage. I hope yall are keeping yourselves safe.

The people I love are monsters. Not that many of them can really be classed as people anymore, but then again, who are we to say who monsters are? You could say that the people that we kill and fight and burn are monsters. We certainly do. We might be personifications of humanity's deepest terrors but when you are up against the people that we have killed… Well. I’m sure you wouldn’t know anything about that. Killing. Maiming. Ripping statements out of people?

Nah, I’m not trying to be rude. I came here after all - Gav came over to see what the circus was doing and invited me along. It was a fun opportunity, even if we decided in the end not to dance. Shame. Nikola was fun, and I used to be a dancer, you know?

I best get on with it, I suppose. Our flight is at 4, and Jack will get mad with us if we’re late. 

I don’t suppose anyone in England really knows the Fakes. Even outside of AC, it’s difficult to find people who actually know them, and not just by their heists. I think its Trev, in honesty. They have carved out their own little kingdom, and it’s not just the cops who would want to tear down the beauty that they’ve created. And it is a beauty. A whole city, trembling in fear because of a handful of people. A living, breathing mess of terror, and directed so specifically? If they didn’t have such a tight hold on it, the other motherfuckers would have tried to move in a long time ago. 

One of your people founded them, and honestly, meeting you guys? I’m not surprised. It’s all dark wood and packed bookshelves and that _hunger_ ? Damn, that’s got Geoff all over it even if he doesn’t look like it. He wouldn’t be out of place on a pirate ship, I don’t think. Though, I guess, pirate tats don’t slowly blink at you when you stare. He’s not as active as he once was, but that’s fair to him; he started this empire, I think he has the right to just sit back and _watch_ how it all plays out, in the end. All of that fear feeds to him, even if it’s filtered though everybody else. And really, only It Sees You could head up something like this; such a collection of misfits and horrors and get them to work together, to let them loose upon a city and feed from it. 

The way Jack tells it, he was touched by the Encompassing Infinite long before he was claimed by it. Before he accepted his role, he was a pilot, spent hours and hours in the sky until one day it swallowed him whole. He’s never stopped falling for it, except maybe when he’s falling for us. He adopted me first, you know? Oh sure, I got on well with the others but he took me under his wing. And then onto his wing - Do you know how thrilling it is to stand on the wing of a plane, feeling every motion, every second of adrenaline and terror and know you’ll never fall? That’s not always true for some of, uh, his meals. People who have threatened his family, well, mainly Geoff. They’re still falling, somewhere out there in the endless sky, and every so often the ground rushes up to meet them and they think, finally, _finally,_ they will be free. And then the sky loops and stutters and stops and weightlessness gives way to the stomach dropping push of gravity. Yeah. Don’t piss off Jack. 

I never expected the Coiling Deceit to be so much fun. Jeremy lures people into his maze of back alleyways, laughs echoing off the brickwork, and clears a straight and narrow path for his crewmates to pounce. And, god, even if he were a normal person, that colour combination would be enough to make everyone’s eyes hurt. Thank fuck our patron wonderterrors dull it down for us because he definitely won’t. He really lives up to the deceit part of the Coiling Deceit, though, that fucker is a fantastic liar. I’m learning his tells though, and he’s just as likely to shoot you in the back for fun as he is to lie to you about it. He’s just colours, but if colours hated you. 

Gav is a right laugh. He knows so much and is still so goddamn stupid? I guess that’s what comes of not being a real boy. Oh, he’s trying. But a child of the Faceless Imposter is always trying and he’ll never quite make it. He’ll be a little off, a little unusual. Smiling in the wrong time, a laughter that isn’t _quite_ right, too high, too pitched. But that doesn’t stop him from being the smoothest fucking talker out of all of them, able to walk in there and be anyone we need to get anything from anybody. Not quite a man with a million faces, and he has one special for each of us. I’ve seen them. They’re dripping on his wall, hung up with the same pride as his posters.

It’s not until I saw Micheal get his hands on explosives that I realised that he served the Relentless Scorch. Until then, I thought he favoured the Ravenging, or even the Stalking Shadow, considering the wolf on his jacket and his loyalty that you don’t often find in people such as ourselves. But he burns like a woodfire, and god, he has a smile like a lightning spark and he takes more glee in the destruction of the city than anyone else. That’s possibly why we get along so well. There’s nothing more uniting than standing in the ruins of someone else’s life, and laughing your ass off about it, laughing so hard that it feels like your lungs are about to burn. 

Yeah, Micheal’s great, but, fuck? Lindsey? It’s the perfect marriage, Relentless Scorch and Relentless Ravenging and you have a couple about to tear this motherfucking city a new one. Lindsey isn’t a singer - you won’t find her playing a pipe as she watches others match into battle. She is pure, unbridled, unpredictable chaos. It’s purest form. Unfiltered and unrestrained and the fear that they inspire together? It is _so_ sweet. Splattered in blood and standing in a room destroyed by chaos - not decimated, not scorched, but utterly ripped apart by that wave of violence that enemates from her between every heartbeat. 

Speaking of sweet, of the overwhelming taste of sugar and mould, I should really mention Matt. Or Myatt, because it is easy to laugh at someone who is a brother.. It isn’t easy for him, cos every laugh turns into a cough, and every cough turns into… well, it’s no fun to describe. You really have to live it to understand the crawling and creeping and _buzzing_ that comes with a life under the patronage of the Festering Sweetness. If he wasn’t, he definitely wouldn’t survive on his diet of donuts and sweet things that keep the buzzing in his chest and away from his friends. There’s a reason he’s always coughing. The city better hope they don’t catch what he has. 

There’s no way that Mother Marionette wouldn’t have a long, fur-covered leg dipped into our business, but Trevor? He doesn’t seem like a Spider Child, but then again, none that I’ve met do. He’s a spinner, he spins threads and lines and ways to get out of jail and scrapes and bad decisions and fishes us out of trouble with a smile like a razor wire. What you gotta watch out for is when he decides to join in - the best webs are the ones that you don’t even know you’re caught in until he decides the right moment to strike. He’s the reason that anyone that gets just a little too close to the truth has an unfixable and inevitably fatal pest problem. It’s always fun seeing how he’s going to do it each time, how each of his plans unfold. 

Memento Mori is something that comes hand in hand with our line of work. _Remember you will die._ Perhaps they should have amended it. People die, humans die, but we don’t. We deal in death, every single day, but every dealer knows you don’t get high on your own supply. No one deals in it better than Alfredo. He knows death intimately, and can dish it out the fastest, the slowest, can draw it out. Knowing Alfredo is coming for you is synonymous with a fear of death. When we go out on a job together, the fear we drink from his work is rich with terror, the understanding that it is all inevitable, that nothingness is coming and someone will _gorge_ themselves on your demise. We laugh like we are alive, but his hand is as cold as death, and one day, we all know that his hand will be the last touch we feel. 

Ah, but I’ve prattled on enough, as Gav would say. And considering how Nikola talked about you, I don’t think you’d appreciate him coming in to say hi. And like I said, my dad is gonna pick me up!

Can I tell you a secret? I know you love secrets, so here is one that I know that you, just you, will love. There’s a betting pool on who I serve. Gav thinks I’ll tip over with him, but I know he believes I serve Crush. Jack thinks I could be the Pulse of Blood. Alfredo is convinced of Memento Mori. They have all 14 on there, each convinced I am like them. But I am not. They often joke that I am the youngest, but they have no idea how true that is.

Do you know what the word avatar actually means? You use it like you would, puppet, servent, slave even. It isn’t. _A manifestation of a deity._

I am everything that will never be. I am the rage and ruin and the flame and the fire. I am a thousand, a million screaming voices against the end of everything and being snuffed out anyway. I will stand with my family as the world burns to their whim, and I will watch each of them realise the revelation they have brought on the world with me, and that fear will be delicious, and I, Nothing Will Come After, will finally be sated. The people I love are monsters, but I am the greatest monster of them all.

I am sure you know what a supernova is.

**Author's Note:**

> For reference, here is everyone's alignments (if it wasn't clear in the fic!) plus the names I came up for them! It was really fun to think of new entity names!  
> Geoff - Eye - It Sees You, All Sight  
> Jack - Vast - The Encompassing Infinite  
> Hunt - The Stalking Shadow  
> Jeremy - Spiral - The Deceptive Anarchy  
> Gav - Stranger - The Faceless Imposter  
> Micheal - Desolation - The Relentless Scorch  
> Lindsey - Slaughter - The Rampage  
> Matt - Corruption- the Festering Sweetness  
> Trevor - Web - Mother Marionette  
> Alfredo - End - Memento Mori  
> Fiona - Extinction - Nothing Will Come After  
> Lonely - the Lingering Fog  
> Buried - Crush  
> Flesh - The Pulse of Blood  
> Dark - The Endless Black
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it, the few of you who read this!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] And Nothing Will Come After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069757) by [ffg_podfics (flowersforgraves)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/ffg_podfics)




End file.
